The New Adventure!
by Ayano27
Summary: It has been one week after Rikuo defeated Nue, but, another adventure will begin! disclaimer: I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Plan For Weekend  
Time : 1 Week after the Nue defeat  
Setting : Rikuo's Classroom  
**Bold : Yokai Rikuo  
**_Italic : Thinking  
_Warning : OOC-ness, mispelling, wrong grammars

Prologue : It is 1 week after The Nue is defeated by Nura Gumi and Keikain family. Now, Nura Rikuo, ¼ nurarihyon yokai and the sandaime of Nura Gumi, Keikain Yura the onmyouji girl, Nura Gumi, and Keikain family are considered as heroes in Japan, not that poeple outside Tokyo and Kyoto know about the battle and about Rikuo. Okay let's get to the point, in Rikuo's classroom...

In the peaceful morning, a certain yokai fanatic that is no other than Kiyojuji Kiyotsugu, is calling for our lord of pandemonium, Rikuo. This fanatic's voice is so loud that everyone can hear it from a radius of 100 meters, breaking the peacefulness... and now, look at the fanatic's face, after founding Rikuo who just come with Tsurara.

"Nura-kun! At last you come to school again! I wanted ask a lot of question to you!" Kiyotsugu declared

"Oi, Kiyotsugu-kun! Can you restrain a bit? Nura-kun just came after a deadly battle, and you already wanted to ask? Give him some rest!" said Saori Maki as she whack Kiyotsugu in his head.

Ienaga Kana, Rikuo's childhood friend, happened to pass by and see Maki and Kiyotsugu arguing, walked toward them and found that her childhood friend has came. With a concerned voice, she asked,

"Rikuo-kun, you've came... are you alright?"

"Kana-chan! Yes, I'm alright..." answered Rikuo.

Then, Kana looked behind Rikuo, someone who is no other than Oikawa Tsurara, a Yuki-onna and the bodyguard of Rikuo, giving her an icy glare.

"O-ohayo, Oikawa-san..." Kana greeted the ice maiden.

"Yeah, morning." She greeted back with a monotone voice.

Then arrive one more poeple who push the 5 friend to their class while saying,

"Okay, okay, that's enough. We must hurry... or not we'll be late..."

The one who pushed them is no one other then Maki's best friend, Torii Natsumi. Arrived at the class, Shima is waiting for the 6 of them. The group of 6 joined Shima and start talking about the latest battle of Rikuo and Yura vs Nue.

"So~ Nura-kun, please tell us the story of your battle with Nue!" begged Kiyotsugu

"Uuu... that's..." murmmured Rikuo can't say anything about it.

"WHAT DID I SAY JUST NOW? GIVE NURA-KUN TIME FIRST!" Maki reminded

"BUT I WANT TO KNOW!" Kiyotsugu began arguing with Maki

"BUT HE NEED REST!"

"I'M CURIOUS ABOUT THE BATTLE!"

"I TOO AM CURIOUS, BUT HE NEED A REST BEFORE ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION!"

"BUT I'M MO-"

"Okay students please seat on your chair." oredered Yokotani-sensei as she came in, the students quickly seat on their chair. Yokotani-sensei continue,

"We have new student, please come in ms..."

"Keikain, my name's Keikain Yura. Nice to meet you." The 'new' student or should I say Yura introduced.

"YU-YURA-KUN / Yura-chan?" asked the humans member of Kiyo cross Squad in disbilief

"What? Kei-Keikain Yura? The one who defeated The Nue with Nura-kun?" asked one student

"Is that really her?" asked another

"No question now. You can ask her when break. Keikain-san, you can seat beside Nura-kun." Said Yokotani-sensei

"Hai, sensei..."

Yura then walk toward the seat beside Rikuo. And they resume studying. When lunch...

"Yura-kun! You're back! Welcome back to Kiyo Cross Squad" Kiyotsugu shake her hand.

"There's still Kiyo Cross Squad even if you've found out about Rikuo-kun?" asked Yura

"Of course! I'm a yokai maniac after all!" announced Kiyotsugu

And a big sweat bead appeared in each of the squad members' head.

"ANYWAYS! Nura-kun, Yura-kun, Oikawa-kun, please tell us about the battle!" begged Kiyotsugu

At first they still decline to tell, but at last, Rikuo, Yura, and Tsurara gave in and tell them story...

"Wow! Nura-kun! Yura-kun! That's great! Awesome!" said Kiyotsugu

"T-thanks, Kiyotsugu-kun..." Rikuo stuttered

"Yeah, Thanks..." Yura thanked him

"Oh yeah! I recently got an information about a yokai sighting in Mt. Fuji. The yokai is like Ojii-chan* when young and **Nura-kun in yokai form**!" Kiyotsugu announced

"HUH?"

'_What yokai could it be?' _Rikuo thought in his mind

'_**We don't know. We should find that yokai first...' **_**Yokai Rikuo** replied

'_You're right...'_

"We'll search for that yokai this weekend..." Kiyotsugu declared

"What yokai could it be?" murmmured Yura

"Hm... this is weird..." replied Tsurara who heard Yura

"Another... Nurarihyon? I thought there're only 3 Nurarihyon, that is jii-chan, otou-san, and me..." Rikuo seemed confused

-To be continued-

(*A/N : He means Nurarihyon, not his grandpa. I use Grandpa rather than Nurarihyon because in the manga, Kiyotsugu uses ojii-chan even though he already knew that Rikuo's grandpa is Nurarihyon. )


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, I thank Saperia for reviewing this, now I present you the second chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 : Going To Search That Yokai!  
Setting : Train Station  
Time : Weekend

Flashback

"_Oh yeah! I recently got an information about a yokai sighting in Mt. Fuji. The yokai is like Ojii-chan when young and __**Nura-kun in yokai form**__!" Kiyotsugu announced _

"_What yokai could it be?" murmmured Yura_

"_Hm... this is weird..." replied Tsurara who heard Yura_

"_Another... Nurarihyon? I thought there're only 3 Nurarihyon, that is jii-chan, otou-san, and me..." Rikuo seemed confused_

End of Flashback

The weeked has come, Rikuo, Yura, Tsurara, and Kana are waiting for the other 4 at the train station, while waiting for the 4, Rikuo and Yura are interviewed by passer by and journalist that happen to be there. The interviewer are asking the same question as Kiyotsugu. Tsurara and Kana are only watching them.

"Rikuo-kun and Yura-chan are slightly becoming popular this weeks..." Kana whispered to Tsurara

"Yeah... because of the Nue battle... really, that battle is super frightening... I almost can't move my body when Rikuo-sama almost killed by Seimei..." Tsurara replied

"Yo, Oikawa-kun! Ienaga-kun!" a fammiliar voice of a fanatic calling the two girls

"Ohayo Kiyotsugu-kun... you're late..." Tsurara greeted

"Hm? Where're Nura-kun and Yura-kun?" Kiyotsugu asked

"Interviewed by poeples..." said Kana

"AH! I'M FOLLOWING! I'M FOLLOWING!" Said Kiyotsugu loudly

"YOU SHOULD HELP NURA-KUN AND YURA-CHAN OUT OF THE INTERVIWER!" Maki yelled as she whack Kiyotsugu yet again, at his head

"Oh right..." Kiyotsugu finnaly realize

He then came toward the crowd and said while draging Rikuo and Yura out of the crowd,

"Okay, Nura-kun, Yura-kun, let's go!"

"Thanks, Kiyotsugu-kun..." Rikuo thanked him

"Ah, Thanks... it's really disturbing to be interviewed..." said Yura in annoyance

Then the train come,

"The Line 2 train, destination to Mt. Fuji, is coming. Please step back behind the white line-"

"Ah, that's our train~ let's go!" Shima reminded

And they get into the train. In the train, they play the yokai card again...

"Okay guys, ready?" asked Kiyotsugu

They all nod,

"ONE...TWO...THREE... SHOW!"

And they put the yokai card, Kiyotsugu, as always, get Natto Kozou, Shima, with luck, get Gyuuki, Tsurara? She got a Yuki-onna of course! Maki got a Kejorou, Natsumi got Kitsune, Kana got Hari-onna, Yura got Yosuzume, and the last... Rikuo got... well, you know right? It's Nurarihyon!

"GYAA! WE LOST TO NURA-KUN AGAIN! AND WHY DID I ALWAYS GOT NATTO KAZOU?" Kiyotsugu cried

"Well~ no doubt if we lost to Rikuo-kun... he's the 3rd lord of pandemonium after all..." Kana said

"Okay that answers the first question, but... HOW ABOUT THE SECOND QUESTION?" Kiyotsugu cried

"That means you're lack of yokai luck." Said Maki in annoyance

"But I've seen more yokai since I know about Nura-kun..." Kiyotsugu become confused

"It boost your yokai luck a little." Said Maki

"Ne, Mina-san, how about we play once more?" Rikuo tried to restrain them from arguing

They play again until they reach , when arrive at Mt. Fuji, they went to Kiyotsugu's family villa in Mt. Fuji. In the villa he said, a real surprising things to heard by the Kiyo Cross Squad...

"Okay, We will rest first before yokai hunting! Girls, you can go to the hot spring first..."

"WHAT? IS IT REALLY YOU, KIYOTSUGU-KUN?" Maki asked while shaking him

"OF COURSE! NOW HURRY UP BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND." Kiyotsugu said with annoyed face

"HURRAY! It's awesome right, Natsumi?" Maki asked cheerfully

"Let's go!" Natsumi pulls Yura's hand while Maki pulls Kana's hand

When the 4 girls are nowhere in sight, Kiyotsugu smiled cunningly. Making Shima creeped out... Rikuo and Tsurara know what it means when Kiyotsugu smiled like that...

'_A plan running trough his head... what's it?' _ the the two think

"Let's do the yokai hunt... Now!" Kiyotsugu decalared

'_Just as I thought...'_ the two think again

"Tsurara, you stay here and help Yura-san to protect the girls if anything happend, okay?" Rikuo ordered

"H-hai, Rikuo-sama..." Tsurara replied on the command

So then, the boys leave to do the yokai search, on the way, Kiyotsugu and Shima walk on the front, while Rikuo walks on the back. Then, a hand grabbed Rikuo's shoulder.

"Excuse me, do you know the way to Tokyo?" asked the stranger

Rikuo then turn back to face the stranger... and...

"EH? WHAT?" The two of them shouted in disbilief

Kiyotsugu and Shima then turn back and see the event...

"Rikuo...?" asked the stranger

"O-otou...san...?" Rikuo asked back

Hearing that, Kiyotsugu and Shima stunned in surprise, they heard that Rikuo's father has supposedly died 7-8 years ago... but he stands right in front of Rikuo... not that impossible since Rihan is Hanyo... but... really?

"Ho-how? I'm sure I see... right in front of my eyes... killed by Hagoromo Kitsune..." Rikuo confused

"Dunno, I just suddenly arrived here 1 week ago, and not finding the way to Tokyo..." Rihan replied

'_**1 week ago? That's the time we defeated Nue...'**_

'_Maybe a gift? From kami-sama because we defeated Nue?'_

'_**Maybe yes... maybe not...'**_

"Then the yokai sighting... is about Otou-san... Then, Kiyotsugu-kun, we have found the yokai. It's otou-san..." Rikuo declared to Kiyotsugu

"Oh... Nura-kun's otou-san... YAY! I'LL HAVE MORE INFO NOW!" Kiyotsugu announced enthusiastically

Then a big bead sweat drop behind Rikuo's and Rihan's head...

"What did he mean?" Rihan asked Rikuo softly

"Hehe...You'll know later, Otou-san..." chuckled Rikuo

To Kiyotsugu, Rikuo asked,

"Since we find the yokai, how about we head back to the villa?"

"Okay..." Kiyotsugu replied

"Otou-san, how about you follow us to Kiyotsugu-kun's villa...?" Rikuo asked his father

"That's great... better than wandering until tommorow..." Rihan said

Then the 4 head to Kiyotsugu's villa, in his villa, just when Rihan opened the door... Tsurara greeted them...

"Ah, you're back Ri... RIHAN-SAMA?" She screamed in surprise

"Yo, Yuki-onna..." said Rihan

And, eh? What happened to Tsurara? EH! SHE FAINTED! Does that really shocked her? Hey, if Tsurara fainted then... No, No. Don't tell me...

"Oikawa-chan! Are you alright?" asked a certain soccer ball player that is no other than Shima.

Really, I thought that he will do that... he's really in love with Tsurara that much, huh...

"Shima-kun, we need to bring Tsurara to her room first..." Rikuo reminded the concern boy

Then they bring Tsurara to her room... 5 minute after that, she regained conciousness and find Rikuo beside her, she appologized,

"Ah... Rikuo-sama... sorry... I fainted a while ago... I thought I see Rihan-sama, but really... He's dead now... I'm sorry for fa-"

"Yuki-onna, are you alright?" Rihan asked as he slid the shoji door.

"KYAA! RIHAN-SAMA?"

"C-calm down Tsurara..." Rikuo tried to calm her down

"Right, there's no way Rihan-sama's alive... yes, I must be dreaming, I'm just miss Rihan-sama so much that I dream about him-"

"Tsurara?"

"Yeah, and now I'm still dreaming, now how to wake up?"

"Tsurara?"

"Yes, Rikuo-sama?"

"You're not dreaming, it's real... otou-san... is revived..."

1 minute... 2 minute... 3 minute...

"WHAT?"

What's with that delayed reaction? Oh, Tsurara..., right, now is the time for explanation from Rihan!

-To be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : An Explanation  
Setting : Kiyotsugu's villa, Mt. Fuji  
Time : A moment before sunsets in weekend

Flashback

"_Right, there's no way Rihan-sama's alive... yes, I must be dreaming, I'm just miss Rihan-sama so much that I dream about him-"_

"_Tsurara?"_

"_Yeah, and now I'm still dreaming, now how to wake up?"_

"_Tsurara?"_

"_Yes, Rikuo-sama?"_

"_You're not dreaming, it's real... otou-san... is revived..."_

"_WHAT?" _

End of Flashback

"Yuki-onna, I'm revived because..." Rihan paused

"Because?" asked Yuki-onna

"Dunno, I just suddenly arrived here 1 week ago, and not finding the way to Tokyo..." Rihan explained with the exact same word he said to Rikuo

"1 week ago? Isn't that time...?" asked Tsurara

"Yeah, that time..." Rikuo replied

"That time?" asked Rihan

"The time when we and Keikain family defeated Nue..."

"Nue? Wait first... KEIKAIN?" asked Rihan

Then Yura came to see what's the commotion is...

"Oi, What's the... eh..." Yura can't continued

"..." silence

"YOKAI! PERISH!" shouted Yura to Rihan as she's taking her shikigami

"Shikigami Kaizou! Jinshiki Ittai!" Yura chanted

"Whoa! Wait a sec, are you a Keikain?" asked Rihan

"Yura-san/Keikain-san, Otou-san/Rihan-sama?" Yuki-onna and Rikuo murmmured

"So what if I am?" Yura asked, annoyed

"Please wait!" begged Rihan

"YOMI-OKURI! YURA MAX!"

"Whoa!"

"...Tsurara... you know what I think right?" asked Rikuo

"Yes, Master..." Tsurara replied

"In the count of three..."

"1... 2... 3!"

Just when Rihan about to attack Yura and Yura about to do the same to Rihan, Rikuo transform and stop Rihan, and Tsurara do the same to Yura, and the two other boys watching, one supporting for **Rikuo**, and one supporting for Tsurara**.**

"Who are you?" asked Rihan to **Rikuo**

You can't recognize you'r own son? Oh Rihan...

"WH-WHY DO YOU STOP, OIKAWA-SAN?" Yura asked

"Yura, you attack oyaji without knowing he is my oyaji..." said **Rikuo**

"Oyaji? Don't tell me... THAT'S YOUR OTOU-SAN, **RIKUO-KUN**?" Yura shouted in surprised

"W-wait, Keikain, did you say this guy is Rikuo?" asked Rihan

"Y-yes... SORRY FOR THE SUDDEN ATTACK!" Yura apologize

"Leave that matter later, Is that really you, **Rikuo**?" asked Rihan in disbilief

"Yes, this is me..." said **Rikuo** in annoyance

"EH? WHAT?"

"You can't recognize you'r own son?" asked **Rikuo**

"Of course! You're so different from the Rikuo I see 5 minute ago!"

"Oyaji th-"

"Tall, mean, and plus, like oyaji when young... this is horrible.."

"Oyaji, this is my **Yokai form**."

"**Yokai Rikuo **is mean~" said Rihan

"You've really changed..." **Rikuo** said

"Super mean~!" whined Rihan

"Rihan-sama, you're over 400 years but you act like an 8 years old boy? (-v) " Tsurara asked

Meanwhile, with the girls...

"What's with the commotion?" asked Maki

"I don't know..." Natsumi replied

"Hah... I'm done!" Kana announced

"That's fast..." said Maki

"I want to see the commotion... Yura-chan still didn't come back too..." Kana replied

"Fine then... I'm finish too..." Natsumi said

"I'm following!" Maki said

After putting clothes, the three girls went to the front room and find **Rikuo**, Tsurara, Yura, the supporters, and a man that Kana knew. Kana asked in disbilief,

"Ri-Rihan... jisan?"

"Who?" asked Maki and Natsumi at the same time

"He is... the one that supposedly die seven years ago... Rikuo-kun's father... Rihan-jisan..." Kana explained

And silence flash trough the room once more... okay, how many minutes is it again? 1 minute... 2 minutes... 3 minutes... 4 minutes... 5 minutes... okay 5 minutes.

"WHAT?" Maki and Natsumi screamed

"Ah, there's Kana... And who are they, **Rikuo**? That two boys there and the two girls there and this onmyouji..." asked Rihan

"That's Kiyotsugu, Shima, Maki, Torii, and the onmyouji is Yura." **Rikuo **introduced **his** friends to **his** father.

"Oh... O yeah, I must admit that both Kana and Yuki-onna become more beautiful..." Rihan said with a pause...

"Which one of the two is **your** girlfriend?" Rihan continued in teasing tone

Just at the same time after Rihan finished, both Kana and Tsurara blushed... while Yura giggled looking at both girl blushing...

"Shut up oyaji! I'm not thinking until that!" **Rikuo** completely declined

Just then, Kana's and Tsurara's become sad with the declination, not that **Rikuo** know about their feelings now...

"Eh? But I thought **you** already have girlfriend... **You **didn't lie about it right?" teased Rihan

"Or... this Keikain is the one?" Rihan continue to teased more

"NO!" **Rikuo** and Yura yelled at the same time

"There's no way with her." **Rikuo** said in annoyance

"And there's no way with **you**, **jerk**!" Yura replied

-To be continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! first of all, I'm thanking Saperia for reviewing my fanfic... well I present you the 4th chapter... ah, I'm sorry if this one will be a bad chapter

* * *

Chapter 4 : Nura Gumi ruckus  
Time : Night  
Setting : Kiyotsugu's family villa, Mt. Fuji

* * *

Flashback

"_Which one of the two is __**your**__ girlfriend?" Rihan continued in teasing tone_

"_Shut up oyaji! I'm not thinking until that!" __**Rikuo**__ completely declined_

"_Eh? But I thought __**you**__ already have girlfriend... __**You **__didn't lie about it right?" teased Rihan_

"_Or... this Keikain is the one?" Rihan continue to teased more_

"_NO!" __**Rikuo**__ and Yura yelled at the same time_

"_There's no way with her." __**Rikuo**__ said in annoyance_

"_And there's no way with __**you**__, __**jerk**__!" Yura replied_

End of flashback

* * *

After that, Yura is glaring at **Rikuo**, and thoughting something that is definitly worse, and it looks like she's going to tell it, and if what she thought have a relation with **Rikuo**, that means... Trouble.

"What now? Why're you looking at me like that, Yura?" asked **Rikuo**

"Oh, nothing, I just remembered a score I need to settle," she paused "With **you**."

"And that's?"

"The time when **you** kick me down from the sakura tree that make me fell to the pond."

"Than that's your own fault."

"And I said that I'm gonna destroy **you** as payback, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you never do it though."

"... **YOU JERK**! PERISH!" Yura shouted

"Huh, try if you can destroy me." Teased **Rikuo**

And what about the others? I mean, Kana and the others(minus Tsurara)... ehm... their face... how do I say it... ah right! Confused!

"What're they talking about?" asked Rihan

"A score need to be settle?" asked Kiyotsugu

"Kicking from Sakura tree?" asked Kana

"Destroy as payback?" asked Maki, Natsumi, Shima

While thinking about it, they watch **Rikuo** and Yura started fighting.

"Oh! They mean... when that time!" Tsurara concluded

"That time?" the others confused

"That time. When the onmyouji girl found out about **Rikuo-sama**, ehm... ah, **Rikuo-sama** is as usual, sitting at one of the sakura tree's branch, Keikain-san climbed the tree and have a short conversation with **Rikuo-sama**, with that fish gun thingy (Her shikigami, Rentei), pointed at **Rikuo-sama**. Than after they're conversation that doesn't seemed finish yet actually... **Rikuo-sama ** kicked Keikain-san from the tree, and the last, Keikain-san declared that she will destroy **Rikuo-sama** as payback." Tsurara explained

"... Very long..." they commented

And move to **Rikuo **fighting Yura.

"SHIKIGAMI KAIZOU, JINSHIKI ITAI! YOMI-OKURI, YURA-MAX!"

"It's easy to avoid this attack." **Rikuo** murmmured

Just as saying that, **he** avoided the water bullet, and then said to Yura,

"Yura, be more serious. You can't defeat me if you don't."

"Ch, JUST SHUT UP!"

Back to Kiyotsugu and the other...

"What time is it now?" asked Maki

"It's already around 10.30 p.m." the fanatic announced

"No wonder I feel sleepy..." Maki said with a yawn.

"Me too." Said Kana

"Same." Natsumi announced

"Very sleepy." Shima declared

"You know? Me too. Let's head to our bed." Said Kiyotsugu

And the 5 kids went to their room. Now return to the argue scene.

"CH!... alright. I think I need to use 'it'." Yura said

"Oh. You want to use that? That will never work." **Rikuo **mocked

"Huh, really?"

"You'll yawn in, 3, 2, 1." **Rikuo** murmmured to **himself**

"THAT'S NOT GONNA-*yawn*... FINE! I ADMIT IT THAT I LOSE! I'm going to bed. Good night, **jerk**." She said in a cold tone.

"Good night~" **Rikuo** said in teasing tone

"Don't **you** dare tease me." She said coldly

"Whatever."

"Really, are they always like this?" asked Rihan

"It only occurs when Keikain-san is with **Rikuo-sama's yokai form**." Tsurara replied

...Let's skip to the next morning. A sigh of relieved can be heard from one... no, two poeple that doing an investigation in Mt. Fuji. The person said in a cheerful voice,

"Ah~ at last~! We get back to Tokyo~!" Maki said

"We can go shopping again~!" Natsumi said.

Em... I think we'll skip to the Nura Gumi main house scene...

* * *

Scene 5 : Nura Gumi main house

Well~ Rikuo, Tsurara, and Rihan arrived at Nura Gumi main house's gate, when Rikuo opened the gate, yokai were waiting for them and greet them,

"WELCOME BACK RIKUO-SAMA."

Not until they see Rihan...

"WHAT? RIHAN-SAMA? WAA! GHOST!" the smaller yokai ran and scream

"Why's it they looking at me as if I'm a ghost?" asked Rihan

"Otou-san, you've died around 8 years ago, of course they think you're a ghost when they see you." Rikuo answered

Unknown to them, Nurarihyon is already in front of Rihan, he said,

"Is that you, Rihan?"

"Eh... WHAT? OLD MAN, WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" Rihan asked in surprised

Rihan... he's Nurarihyon... and plus, he's your father! Did you become stupid after you die? Nurarihyon can slip to anywhere as he pleases! I even know that! Why aren't you, his son, didn't know such a thing?

"Stupid son! I'm Nurarihyon, I can slip anywhere as I pleases."

"...Oh yeah... now I remember."

"Did you get stupider?" asked the first

"What a mean old man."

"Huh, let's get to the point, I thought you're dead... how?"

"Mm... Dunno, I just suddenly arrived here 1 week ago, and not finding the way to Tokyo..." Rihan answered, okay, with the exact same answer.

Hearing the answer, the yokais that is just now running in fear stopped...

"If that's the case... LET'S HAVE SOME PARTY! EVERYONE!" nattou kazou declared

"Just making a party like that... I'm not following..." Rikuo murmmured

"Oh no, you'll follow~!" announced Rihan grabbing him to the party

"OTOU-SAN!"

* * *

-To be continued-

* * *

Anyway, I think I wont be able to update for awhile because I'm going to study for my exams next week. sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayano : Hai everyone! WAA! Lucky that I have time for this even though I'm in the middle of exam... Now I'm updating, but I'm not sure for next days... Ah, enough, just enjoy~ Oh yeah, I **_**forget**_** to mention that Rikuo-kun can transform anytime now... BTW, Rikuo-kun~**

**Rikuo : *Reading book and then turned to face ayano* Eh, what is it, Ayano-san?**

**Ayano : Please do the honor...**

**Rikuo : What honor?**

**Ayano : Don't act dumb!**

**Rikuo : Seriously, I don't know what you mean! And you don't have the right to order me around since I'm not yours!**

**Ayano : Good! You've said it already. Now enjoy the new chapter!**

**Rikuo : Wait, you mean by 'do the honor'...**

**Ayano : Yes, I mean you say the disclaimer! Now, just ahut up! It's going to start!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Eh... School festival... Yokai hunt? [Part 1]  
Setting : Rikuo's class room  
Time : Morning.

Well, it is just an ordinary day for Rikuo, going to school with Tsurara, gathered with the Kiyo Cross Squad before the class started. It is ordinary, ORDINARY, until Yokotani-sensei comes in and told them...

"Morning class, please settle down. Today, I'm telling you the works we will do for the next two weeks before you holiday."

"What project?" asked Kiyotsugu in curiousity

"Well... it is for the next school festival before holiday."

"Well, I want us to make a cafe~" Maki suggested

"NO! A HAUNTED HOUSE'S BETTER!" Kiyotsugu suggested

"I think, I'll go with drama." Kana added another suggestion

"A... Yokai hunt in our class room?" Yura added

Everyone than looked at her confused.

"I mean, we'll 'borrow' some of Rikuo-kun's yokai from his night parade and some students will act as yokai too. And we will decorate this class into a... scary place, and guide the customer into a yokai hunt... almost like a haunted house..." Yura explained

Everyone who heard this then become silence for... 4 minute, and then Kiyotsugu, Maki, Kana, or should I say almost all of the Kiyo Cross Squad, except for Rikuo, Tsurara, and Yura, break the silence by saying,

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, YURA-CHAN/YURA-KUN!"

Yokotani-sensei then said,

"Silent, now who agree with Keikain-san?"

Almost all of the student raises their hand, well, except Rikuo and Tsurara. You know why they don't raises their hand right? They didn't do that because...

"Well, that suppose to mean that Nura-kun and Oikawa-san must turn into their yokai form and following the part as yokai there, later, right?" asked Kiyotsugu to Yura

"Oh, of course! I mean, 2 poeple in front of the class room's door, welcoming the customer The Kiyo cross Squad, except Rikuo-kun and Oikawa-san, will guide the customer for the yokai hunt, 2 poeple in front of the xit door, Rikuo-kun, Oikawa-san, and the rest and some of Rikuo-kun's hyakki yakou too, will be in the yokai part." Yura explain

"WHAT?" asked Rikuo and Tsurara in the same time.

"So~ who agrees with this~?" Yura asked ignoring the two

And the students raises their hand again.

"B-But—" Rikuo can't continued

"No Buts! Everyone has agreed... Rikuo-kun." Yura told him with an evil grin formed in her face

'_**This seems to be interesting...' **_**Yokai Rikuo** told his other self

'_Actually, in what way is it interesting?" _Rikuo asked

'_**Well, I want to see how this 'yokai hunt' will be. And actually, why're you the one that complain? I'm the one who gonna do it anyway.'**_

'_I and you are the same person, so I have the right to complain.'_

"Okay, because everyone agreed, we shall start to make the properties, Keikain-san, I hope you will take charge of this, since this is your idea." Yokotani-sensei told Yura

"Hai, sensei." Yura answered

Then yokotani-sensei left the room, and then...

"OKAY EVERYONE! WHO WANTED TO BE THE RECEPTION IN FRONT?" Yura asked loudly

2 students raises their hand,

"AND FOR THE EXIT DOOR?"

2 more student raises their hand

"WELL THEN, THE REST THAT IS NOT FROM THE KIYO CROSS SQUAD, except Rikuo-kun and Oikawa-san, WILL PRACTICE AS YOKAI."

"I think I'm will make the props while Tsurara take incharge of teaching the others." Rikuo raises his hand and told Yura

"SUGGESTION ACCEPTED!"

"Well, Tsurara, please take care of them." Ordered Rikuo

"H-hai... waka..." Tsurara answered

"Well, Kiyotsugu-kun, Shima-kun, go help Rikuo-kun."

"'Kay~" the both answered

Ah... let's skip to the next two weeks!

* * *

Time : 2 weeks later, school festival  
Setting : Rikuo's class room

"... Okay, remind me again, what am I supposed to do here, again?" Asked Tsurara innocently

"You supposed to be the being that the customer hunt, Oikawa-san..." Yura said holding her anger.

"This will be a good show~" **Rikuo** said

"Yeah, that's right, **Nura-sama**!" Kiyotsugu murmmured

"Why're you calling me with –sama?" asked **Rikuo** with a sweatdrop

"Eh? I'm calling you with that? No, no, you must heard it wrong, **Nura-kun**~"

Everyone sweatdropped with the statement, he is obiviously saying that.

"EVERYONE GET ON YOUR POSITION AS PLANNED! HERE COMES OUR FIRST CUSTOMER!"

When everyone get to their position, the 2 students that take in charge of receptionist, She then come in, curious who's this girl? Well... Find it out in the next chapter!

* * *

BTW, thanks Saperia, yeah, exam is really hard... I rtry my best to keep updating though! see you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Ayano : I'M BACK! Phew, the school's examination sure is hard...**

**Y!Rikuo : No one care about it.**

**Ayano : Hey! I care about it! This exam will decide if I can pass or not! **_**Well actually, not really in this exam, but it still has portion to decide... 40% of the point... + the Nat**__**ional**__** exam 60%... in my certificate... **__**WAHH**__**! I hope I didn't get low mark...**_

**Y!Rikuo : What're you thinking?**

**Ayano : Nothing to do with you, now, just like before, please tell the disclaimer.**

**Y!Rikuo : Why should I?**

**Ayano : Why's it so hard to talk to you... I'll tell them myself. I never own Nurarihyon No Mago. Now, enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6 : Eh... School festival... Yokai Hunt? [Part 2]  
Setting : Rikuo's class room  
Time : School Festival

Flash Back

"_EVERYONE GET ON YOUR POSITION AS PLANNED! HERE COMES OUR FIRST CUSTOMER!"_

_When everyone get to their position, the 2 students that take in charge of receptionist, __s__he then come in__._

End of Flashback

The girl then came in and greeted by the Kiyo Cross Squad, actually, the Kiyo Cross Squad member knows her, but it seems that they didn't notice her, since it's dark in the class room. Well, for a comfortable yokai hunt, Yura introduced herself and asked her,

"Um, for a nice yokai hunt, we better now each other first, my name's Keikain Yura and you?"

"Ah, Keikain-san, nice to meet you. Well, we never meet before, but for the rest of the Kiyo Cross Squad, they supposed to know me, guys, it's me Shinako!"

"Shinako...? Shinako... OH, YOU'RE SUGANUMA SHINAKO-SAN FROM THAT TIME RIGHT?" Kiyo finally realize

Yup, that's right! She's Suganuma Shinako, for anyone who do not know her, I suggest you to read the manga act 48 up to 50.

"Shinako-chan! It's been a while!" Maki cheered

"Yeah... Um, where's Nura-kun and Oikawa-san?"

(A/N :Oh yeah, just a little note, in the manga, she supposed to hear **Rikuo** introduced **himself** to Jami, well in night form, but for this one, I'm following the anime a bit, so in this fic, she didn't know about Rikuo being a ¼ yokai)

"Ah, you'll see them later..." Kana said nervously

"WELL THEN, LET'S START!" Yura said

As they walk trough the dark, and yet, scary class room, they ecountered some of Rikuo's hyakki yakou, but Shinako doesn't seem noticing that they're real yokai, but still, she freaked out when they show up, and now, the last part of the class room, before the exit room. She seems to be tired running from them.

"Geez, your friends *pant* sure are great acting as yokai...*pant*" She declared while panting

"Uh, we even not meet **him** yet, Shinako-chan, and you're scared already?" Maki teased

"What do you mean by **him**?"

"Well, we arrived at** his** territory..."

"Eh?"

Then a shadow, no, two shadow move from the darkness, Shinako immediately hide behind Yura's back.

"Well, well, who's here?" Yura asked

"Who's there?" asked Shinako in frightened

"_Just as planned..."_ Yura thought

Well, curious about the plan? Here, the flashback

* * *

2nd Flashback

"_Kiyo Cross Squad __m__ember! Please __gather here__!" Yura ordered_

_They then gathered in front of the corner,_

"_I'm thinking to make a short drama for later..." Yura announced_

"_Short drama?" everyone asked in unison_

"_Well, at last part, where we supposed to meet __**Nura-kun **__amd Oikawa-san, I'm sure that our guest will be frightened, and we will take like a short fight, and then, the match ends draw and at last we will interview the customer about the yokai hunt, and we post it for promoting our class!"_

"_Sounds fine to me." Rikuo and Tsurara answered in unison_

End of 2nd flashback

* * *

Then, the two shadows move again and reveal themselves as...

"Eh, Oikawa-san? And who's there beside you? I-I think I ever seen **him** before..."

"Ee... SHINAKO-CHAN? WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Yuki-onna asked in a loud voice

"I never thought that she'll come... now things will just go unplanned." **Rikuo **murmmured, fortunately, Shinako didn't hear it.

"You know about her?" Yura asked, changing the plan a bit

"Yes I know." Tsurara seems to not realizing that Yura changed the plan

"But you're a yuki-onna," Yura said, she paused to arrange the words she will use, "And **you** there, '**Nurarihyon**', **you** know her?"

"No I don't, but it seems that I ever seen her." **Rikuo** followed, knowing she is arranging a plan.

"What're **you** doing here? Sneaking to take something from our customer?" Shima asked, well, it seems from the Kiyo Cross Squad, only Tsurara hasn't realized about the plan changing.

"Hmph, maybe?" **Rikuo** smirked

"W-wait, waka-"

"You, '**Nurarihyon'**, I'll put an end to **you**! Shikigami, Rentei!" Yura said calmly, letting out her shikigami.

"Wha- Is she an onmyouji?" asked Shinako, surprised

"Yes she is." Natsumi gave a short answer, wanting to see the fight.

"B-but, **he** actually helped me in the Jami thing that time, **He's** a good yokai."

"Yokais are 'absolute evil' they're 'black', they must be destroyed." Yura explained to her, still, acting.

"I thought you didn't give a damn about the black and white crap." Tsurara said

"Huh? I never know anything about you, Yuki-onna, you're maybe like Oikawa-san, but you're not."

Suddenly, Tsurara realized, Yura is changing the plan, trying to cover Tsurara's mistake, she then realized that the others have realized it before her. She then smiled,

"Oh, yeah, you know, you seem to be like an onmyouji that I ever 'met', but she never divided things, I just mistook you as her."

"ENOUGH OF THE NONSENSE! SHIKIGAMI KAIZOU, JINSHIKI ITAI!"

"Please don't fight, there's still bunch of poeple waiting next actually..." Shinako said

"But, we can't pass if we don't defeat **him**." Kiyo said to her

"REALLY?"

Suddenly... *prang* a sound of broken window heard by them

"What the-?" **Rikuo** looked to where the source of the sounds is. The sound is from a broken window. And the reason behind that is...

A yokai... REAL yokai...

"Hello humans, my name's Umigappa, and I'm hungry... let me EAT YOU!"

-To be continued-

* * *

**Ayano : Sorry if it's lame... Oh yeah, I almost forget, the yokai Umigappa, is an OC I made, it means 'Sea Kappa'. If there's a yokai with the same name, then it is just a coincidence.**

**Y!Rikuo : No need to explain that, and for the thing****s**** you said lame, yeah it is lame.**

**Ayano : I must explain to them, and... SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP, YOU JERK! I DON'T NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**Yura*****walk***** : Now, you know why I call him 'jerk' right, Ayano-san****?**

**Ayano : Yeah. Anyway, thanks for the review~ and see you soon. Oh yeah, well, thsnk you for the reviews from Saperia and HolyMagic! and thankyou for everyone who reads this!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayano : I'm back~**

**Y!Rikuo : No one cares if you're back.**

**Ayano : That's super wrong! Now, how about you just go, why is it always when I came, it is always you who greeted? Tsurara-chan~ may I ask you to do something?**

**Tsurara : Yes?**

**Ayano : Please tell them the disclaimer~**

**Tsurara : Okay, Ayano-san never own Nura Mago.**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Eh... School festival... Yokai hunt? [Part 3]  
Setting : Rikuo's class room  
Time : School festival

* * *

Flashback

_Suddenly... *prang* a sound of broken window heard by them_

"_What the?" __**Rikuo**__ looked to where the source of the sounds is. The sound is from a broken window. And the reason behind that is..._

_A yokai... REAL yokai..._

"_Hello humans, my name's Umigappa, and I'm hunggry... let me EAT YOU!" _

End of Flashback

* * *

The arrival of an unexpected guest sets **Rikuo**, and the other Kiyo Cross Squad members, and, of course, Shinako, into alert. **Rikuo** narrowed his eyes and saw Umigappa licks his lips. **Rikuo** quickly activated **his** fear, to hide **his** and Tsurara's youki in order to deceive Umigappa.

"Hm… that girl that is wearing glasses seems delicious." Said Umigappa

As he finished talking, he ran to attack Shinako,

"UWAH!" Shinako screamed

Before Umigappa can even reached her, 2 water bullets shoot his face,

"What?" Umigappa asked in shocked

"Yokai, don't you dare to lay your hand tour customer and friend." Yura declared

"Wh- who are you?" Umigappa asked

"The one who defeated Seimei. The heiress of the Keikain, the onmyouji family, KEIKAIN YURA!" Yura increased her volume in the last part.

"H-heiress?" Shinako and Umigappa asked in unison

"Defeated Seimei, Yura, don't think of yourself so high, **We** defeated him." Reminded **Rikuo**, as he emphasized the word 'We'.

"… Yeah, yeah, I admit it. We defeated Seimei." Admit Yura, as her cheeks gained a pink tinge.

"Fufufu… If I kill you then, I'm going to become the strongest yokai in the world!" Umigappa interrupted their conversation. Yura isn't ready at that time, she just stand and…

*Slash* in a blink of an eye, Umigappa is slashed, and you all know who slashed that yokai right? Of course it is **Rikuo**.

"Wh- How am I defeated by a human-?" asked Umigappa, he still didn't sense youki from **Rikuo**, that's why he assumed that **he's** a human in costume.

"Hah? Human?" Yura asked

"Well, ¾ of me is human, but I'm in my yokai form right now."

"Wh- **you're** a yokai?"

**Rikuo** just smirked at the question, and then he answered,

"Not just any yokai, I'm the third head of Nura Gumi, Nura Rikuo."

"**YOU'RE** THE THI-" Before Umigappa can continue, Yura threw an ofuda to him and chanted,

"Metsu*!"

Just after chanted that, an explosion formed in the place Umigappa, and Umigappa disappeared.

"Wait…" Shinako suddenly interrupted.

"Hm?" Yura, **Rikuo**, Tsurara asked in unison

"**You **said that **you're** Nura-kun?" Shinako asked **Rikuo**

After a moment, **Rikuo** sighed and said,

"Yes I am."

"That means, **you're** the one that help me that time?"

"Yes."

"… and Oikawa-san really is a Yuki-onna?" Shinako turned to ask Tsurara

"Yes."

"Now this is all confusing…" admit Shinako

"Well, I'm ¼ yokai." **Rikuo** explained

Shinako just nodded.

"Okay, since it's finish, can we interview you for a while?" Yura asked

"Eh?" Shinako become confused

"Camera!" Yura ordered

Kiyotsugu and Shima bring the camera, and the interview… BEGIN!

"What do you think about the yokai hunt?" Yura asked like a reporter always have.

"Um… it's great, and scary at the same time… the students in your class sure are great at acting."

It seems the Kiyo Cross Squad member didn't tell her yet about there're real yokai in the class, I mean except about **Rikuo** and Tsurara. And they don't have the intention to tell her.

"Thank you for the opinion. See you next time." Yura closed the interview. Shinako exited, and the Kiyo Cross members, the human members, return from the start, their next customer is…

"Welcome to the Yokai hunt, can I know your name?" asked Yura

"My name's Usami Yura, and you?"

"My name's Keikain Yura… wait…"

Silence. And the silence is broke by…

"WE HAVE THE SAME FRONT NAME!" Yura and the other Yura(I'll call her Usami later) shouted in excitement in unison.

* * *

~With **Rikuo** and Tsurara~

"What's with that noise?" **Rikuo** asked in an annoyed tone

"I don't know…" answered Tsurara as a big bead of sweat rolled down from her head

* * *

~Back with Yura and friends~

Just like Shinako, Usami get freaked out when Yokai, whether with the humans that act as yokai, or the real yokai. And like last time, they arrived at **Rikuo's **part, but awkwardly, the same accident happened, except this time, the yokai is Kaze-onna, and this time, the one who defeated the yokai is Yuki-onna.

Right, let's move to another customer, this time's customer is…

WAIT, REALLY? WHY THE HECK RIHAN IS HERE? AND IN HE IS HUMAN FORM… and he is with kappa in his human form… oh, now I get it…

"Thanks for coming, sir, may I know you and your child's name?" Yura asked

"My name's… Hajime Riku, and my 'child' here is Hajime Mizuki." Introduced Rihan.

So he won't tell them that he is Rihan, way to go Rihan, the plan you made seems interesting…

"My name's Keikain Yura, nice to meet you, sir, and Mizuki-kun over there… let us lead you. Follow us." Yura lead them.

Well, since it was Rihan and Kappa, they sure aren't afraid like the two last customer, that makes Yura confused. Arriving at **Rikuo's **place again… (Phew, they sure are tired for walking back and forth huh?)

Unfortunately for Rihan… **Rikuo** seems to noticed, there's a moment of silence.

"Why the hell are you here?" asked **Rikuo**

"Hm? Do I know **you**?" Rihan asked innocently

"Don't act dumb, just I know that it is you, Oyaji. And I know you bring Kappa." Declared **Rikuo** as **he** dragged Rihan (who dragged Kappa) outside.

"Ouch, that was mean! Mean **Rikuo~**" Rihan whined as the door was closed, roughly.

"Uh, that's Rihan-jisan?" asked Kana

"Yeah, in his human form." **Rikuo** explained

"Human form?" Kiyotsugu asked

"He's a hanyou." Tsurara explained as well

"That oyaji, he just came here to tease me." **Rikuo** murmured

"Yes I am." Rihan said, he must be entering the door unnoticed

"Wh- Oyaji, I thought I said not to come here."

"Well~ I'm already went this far from home, but I can't tease **my son**?" asked Rihan in teasing tone

"I get it, I get it! But just get out now!" **Rikuo** yelled as he pushed Rihan out

And then move onto the next, and next customer, until the school festival's ended.

* * *

**Ayano : So, how did you think? Nice? Please review it, and thankyou for reviewer and for poeple who ad this story to his/her favorite story! Ah, Kaze-onna means wind woman, an OC. And 'Metsu' means perish or destroy.  
**


	8. Chapter 75

**Ayano: Hello minna... I'm back... sorry for the late update... I just don't have any idea how will I continue this story... so I think I'll just make a longer version when Rihan 'visit' Rikuo in his school when the school festival... anyway... Yura-chan... (_ _")**

**Yura: Hah... Ayano-san here didn't own Nurarihyon No Mago**

**Ayano: Now let's go to the story folks... (_ _")**

* * *

Chapter 7.5: Longer version when Rihan 'visit' Rikuo  
Setting: Nura Gumi Main House  
Time: School Festival

* * *

The school festival has started, well, actually, that has nothing to do with our Nidaime, who is sitting on the porch looking at the garden with a bored expression.

"It's so boring... Rikuo really do took some of the youkais from the main house..." Rihan whined

"Stop whining, Rihan." Said Nurarihyon who sit in his left side with annoyed tone

"But I'm so bored!" Rihan whined again

"Then why don't you visit Rikuo, Rihan-san?" said Wakana who sit in Rihan's right side

"Visit... Rikuo...?" Rihan murmmured

After he murmmured, a smirk appeared in his face, clearly planning something. Nurarihyon who see his smirk, smirk too and said,

"You really like to tease him don't you, Rihan?"

"Of course, oyaji, which father wouldn't like to tease his son?" asked Rihan as he stand up

He walked to the pond calling Kappa, and told Kappa about his plan. Kappa just nod, thinking it as an order. He transform into his human form, as well as Rihan.

"_Hm, I never show him my human form, he will never know if its me~"_

* * *

Setting: Rikuo's school

* * *

Rihan and Kappa walked around the school, clearly, Rihan attracted all of the girls attention in school. They look at him with adoring expressiob

'_Why are they looking at me with that kind of expression?'_

As he walked, poeple whispered to each other about him.

"He's so cool..."

"Yeah..."

Or something in that line.

Rihan didn't really care what poeple said, and just head straight to Rikuo's classroom. In front of Rikuo's classroom, two poeple stand in front and greet them.

"Welcome to our place, where you can hunt for youkais."

And then, the door is opened by Yura who welcomed Rihan and Kappa. She and the human member of Kiyo Cross Squad guide them... well, now, they need to intro duce themselves first! Even though they don't need to... since that's Rihan and Kappa.

"Thanks for coming, sir, may I know you and your child's name?" Yura asked

"My name's… Hajime Riku, and my 'child' here is Hajime Mizuki." Introduced Rihan.

"My name's Keikain Yura, nice to meet you, sir, and Mizuki-kun over there… let us lead you. Follow us." Yura lead them.

Well, since it was Rihan and Kappa, they sure aren't afraid like the two last customer, that makes Yura confused. Arriving at **Rikuo's **place again…

**Rikuo** blinked at first when he saw Rihan, feeling that that person is familliar to him.. when Rihan and the other arrived at **Rikuo**'s spot, silence gone trough the room, until **Rikuo** noticed that 'Riku' is Rihan, in his human form. He broke the silence, by asking,

"Why the hell are you here?" asked **Rikuo**

Rihan is actually surprised by that statement, by try to masked his expression, in his mind,

'_How the hell did he know it's me?'_

While Kappa only look at Rihan with a bead of sweat rolled in his cheek, Rihan quickly asked back,

"Hm? Do I know **you**?" Rihan asked innocently

'_It's really is him!' _**Rikuo **thought

"Don't act dumb, I know that it is you, Oyaji. And I know you bring Kappa." Declared **Rikuo** as **he** dragged Rihan (who dragged Kappa) outside.

"Ouch, that was mean! Mean **Rikuo~**" Rihan whined as the door was closed, roughly.

Every member of the Kiyo Cross Squad seemed to be confused by what **Rikuo** said and do... and confused why did **he **call that man is Rihan. Finally, Kana asked,

"Uh, that's Rihan-jisan?"

"Yeah, in his human form." **Rikuo** explained

"Human form?" Kiyotsugu asked

"Ah, that's right! Rihan-sama is a hanyou!" said Tsurara as she clapped her hand

"That oyaji, he just came here to tease me." **Rikuo** murmured

**He** seemed to be annoyed by what Rihan do... well, who wouldn't be annoyed when he/she knew that his/her parent wanted to tease him/her in front of his/her friend? Well, maybe you my readers? Ah, who cares~

"Yes I am." Rihan said, he must be entering the door unnoticed, he's already in his youkai form now

"Wh- Oyaji, I thought I said not to come here." Said the anoyyed **Rikuo**

"Well~ I'm already went this far from home,'cause I'm bored. So, I decided to tease **my son**, can't I tease **him**?" asked Rihan in teasing tone

"No you can't! You should just have stay at home!" **Rikuo** yelled as he pushed Rihan out

Outside, Rihan pouted as he and Kappa walked back to the mansion,

"**Rikuo** is being a meanie now..."-

* * *

**Ayano: Yup, quite a short chapter... but I can't think about it anymore! And this is only a bonus chapter to explain more about the last cahpter! *depressed***

**Yura: You got a writter block huh?**

**N,Rikuo: Poor you, Ayano~**

**Ayano: Oh, shut up! *throw my keybord to him***

**Yura: *sweat dropped* Anyway, we thank you guys for giving us reviews ^^**


End file.
